Les conséquences d'une grande méprise
by Essa M-A
Summary: Quand Dumbledore se méprend sur la véritable identité du Survivant en désignant le frère jumeau d'Harry, Killian, l'ainé des jumeaux Potter étant né quelques minutes avant Harry. En conséquent, les Potter décide de se séparer de leur cadet en l'envoyant vivre chez la grande sœur de Lily Potter anciennement Evans, Pétunia Dursley. Mais comment réagiraient-ils en apprenant...
1. Chapitre 1: Naissance-Prophétie-Abandon

_**Les conséquences d'une grande méprise**_

**Résumé : **Quand Dumbledore se méprend sur la véritable identité du Survivant en désignant le frère jumeau d'Harry, Killian, l'ainé des jumeaux Potter étant né quelques minutes avant Harry. En conséquent, les Potter décide de se « séparer » de leur cadet en l'envoyant vivre chez la grande sœur de Lily Potter anciennement Evans, Pétunia Dursley. Mais comment réagiraient-ils en apprenant qu'Harry avait disparu bien avant que les Dursley ne le trouve devant leur porche dans un petit panier et couvert d'une simple couverture portant son nom, seul dans cet temps déjà bien frais qui caractérise le début du mois de novembre , pendant qu'ils faisaient de projets pour pouvoir entrainer leur ainé avant le retour de Voldemort car ils en étaient sûr la plus grande menace jamais existé dans toute la communauté magique n'avait pas encore disparut.

Disclamer: Les personnages de cette histoire et tout le reste appartienne à J.K. ROWLING. ( la veinarde ))

Couples: Draco x Harry, Severus x …. (Vous le saurez bientôt) pour d'autre couple je verrais comment évolue l'histoire. : p

_**CETTE HISTOIRE CONTIENDRA DES RELATION HOMOSEXUEL DONC HOMME X HOMME. SI CELA VOUS DERANGE OU QUE VOUS ETES HOMOPHOBE PASSES VOTRE CHEMIN VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN A FAIRE ICI ! VOUS ETES PREVENUS !**_

Note: Dans mon histoire, Remus n'est pas un Loup-garou mais un animagi. Severus (est un vampire) n'a jamais été un mangemort mais il garde son sale caractère. Lucius (est un veela) a refusé la marque des ténèbres.

**Chapitre 1 : Naissance-Prophétie-Abandon**

**En cette nuit d'été , le 31 juillet 1980 il était presque minuit pour être plus précise, quand une belle femme rousse aux beaux yeux vert émeraude venait de mettre au monde l'un de ses jumeaux à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste après avoir hurlé, poussé et insulté mentalement son mari. **

**Elle ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps elle était là à souffrir le martyr. Tout ce qu'elle savait été qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle d'accouchement depuis des heures et des heures, elle savait aussi qu'elle en avait marre de pousser. Mais ce qui l'énervait encore plus s'était d'entendre la sage-femme lui répéter encore et encore de pousser et son mari qui s'y mettait aussi. Elle avait envie de leur hurler qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait et qu'elle aimerait bien les voir à sa place.**

**Elle vu la sage-femme prendre son fils et l'amener plus loin, à peine quelques minutes après elle tenait son premier fils propre et couvert par une serviette douce dans ses bras. Elle avait les yeux posés sur son fils qui venait d'ouvrir des beaux yeux brun claire comme ceux de son père. Elle savait que bientôt une infirmière viendrait le lui reprendre parce que mine de rien elle devait encore souffrir le martyr pour son second bébé. Elle était toujours en train d'admirer son joli bébé quand elle sentit une nouvelle contraction qui lui fit fermer les yeux de douleur. **

**Elle sentit une personne lui prendre son fils de main, elle voulait résister mais un nouveau flot de douleur intense la submergea d'un coup lui coupant le souffle et le peu de force qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle entendait le medicomage et la sage-femme s'agiter autour d'elle.**

**-Remettez-vous en place pour le deuxième, le travail a déjà commencé, ordonna le medicomage aux infirmières.**

**-Madame Potter à trois vous pouvez pousser comme vous l'avait fait la première fois, d'accord ? Demanda la sage-femme à Lily Potter.**

**Lily ne put que hocher de la tête. **

**James Potter de son côté ne savait pas quoi faire de plus pour aider sa femme car il avait bien compris qu'à chaque fois qu'il lui disait de pousser elle resserrer sa prise sur sa mais déjà meurtrie l'aire de dire « Chéri, si tu me dis de pousser encore une fois, tu ne pourras plus jamais utiliser ta mais droite jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, compris ? », alors il préférait de se taire et d'attendre que l'accouchement soit fini en étant simplement là.**

**Il se disait déjà qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde magique. Quand il avait vu son fils ainé il avait tout de suite su que plus tard il lui ressemblerait, il ne savait pas pourquoi il en était sûr. Il était encore dans ses pensé quand il entendu un petit cri venant du lit d'hôpital de sa femme quand minuit venait de sonner.**

**Il se retourna et vu la sage-femme recouvrir son second fils d'une serviette tout aussi douce que celle de son premier fils. Il se rapprocha encore plus de sa femme qui avait déjà pris son cadet dans ses bras et lui posa un baiser sur le front. Elle se tourna vers son mari et lui fit un sourire heureux mais qui montré tout de même sa grande fatigue.**

**Ensuite ils se tournèrent vers leur second fils qui les regardés à tour de rôle de ses beaux yeux vers émeraude.**

**-M. et Mrs Potter, fit une voix grave qu'ils identifièrent comme étant celui du medicomage, félicitation, vos fils sont en pleine forme et se porte bien mais vous devez faire attention à votre second fils même s'il se porte bien il pèse quand même moins que le premier, ajouta-t-il en leur donnant leur autre fils qui pleurait.**

**-D'accord merci pour tout M. Thomas, répondu James avec un sourire et en prenant son fils des bras du medicomage.**

**-Bon maintenant il faut que je sache comment allez-vous nommer vos bébés et qui sera leur parrain et marraine, continua Thomas en faisant apparaitre une plume et un parchemin à l'aide de sa baguette.**

**James et Lily se sourire car ils avait déjà choisi les prénoms et parrains, marraines de leurs enfants.**

**-Pour le premier, Killian James Potter, parrain, Sirius Black, marraine, Andromeda Tonks et …, commença James.**

**-…pour le seconde, Harry Remus Potter, parrain, Remus Lupin et marraine, Nymphadora Tonks.**

**-D'accord c'est noté, fit le medicomage Thomas, maintenant je vous prierez de sortir et de laisser la famille Potter une peu, madame Potter dois se reposer, ordonna poliment le Thomas aux personnes à l'intérieur de la chambre de sortir. **

**D'un tour de baguette il rendu la chambre propre et ordonnée, ensuite il permit aux amis de la famille qui étaient restés derrière la porte d'entrer. **

**-Bonne soirée a tout le monde, dit-il en sortant de la chambre. Mais avant d'avoir fermé la porte, il entendu un « Merci, à vous aussi. » collectif avant que les paroles enthousiasmes et les félicitations ne jaillissent.**

**La nuit se fini dans la festivité et la bonne humeur pour la nouvelle famille Potter et leurs amis.**

**Quelques heures plus tôt dans la journée,**

**En cette journée d'été ensoleillé, un phénomène bizarre était en train de se produire dans Le Chaudron Baveur, en effet, il est bien inhabituelle de voir cet endroit tant aimé de tout le monde si vide car après tout nous sommes en plein été, une saison dans laquelle tout le monde meurt de chaud, dans laquelle tout le monde se déshydrate et une saison dans laquelle les endroits comme le Chaudron Baveur sont rempli parce qu'il y a des boissons fraiches qui vous remettes et vous rendes vos force en moins de qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ». **

**Alors? Me demanderiez-vous pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ? **

**La réponse se trouve être très simple, cela m'étonne d'ailleurs que vous n'ayez pas trouvé tout seul.**

**Comme de bien entendu, ce jour-là, Dumbledore se croyant tout permit, s'était dit en se réveillant, « Pourquoi n'irais-je pas réserver tout Le Chaudron Baveur pour faire passer un entretien pour trouver un nouveau professeur de divination ? ».**

**Voilà comment nous nous retrouvons tous dans ce bâtiment à écouter discrètement Sibylle Trelawney, une femme bien bizarre aux grosses lunettes entourée d'une poignée de personnes, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mc Gonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Chourave et le dernier mais pas de moindre Severus Snape, prédire la prophétie qui donnera un espoir énorme à toute la communauté magique. **

**Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, était qu'il y avait une personne qui à mon humble avis ne devait pas être désirable, en raison du fait qu'il se cachait des autres pour écouter, intrigué par un tel assemblement. **

**Le professeur Mc Gonagall était en train de se demander pourquoi elle avait été obligé de venir pendant cet entretien. Elle ne croyait pas du tout à ce genre des choses et trouvait tout cela stupide, et puis quel idée était passée par la tête d'Albus de vouloir à tout prix ajouter une nouvelle matière, elle, elle trouvait qu'il y en avait déjà assez. Elle commençait à se dire que Severus avait raison de l'appeler par tous ces noms stupide du genre, vieux citronné, vieux fou ou autres. Il faut dire qu'Albus était du genre excentrique.**

**Severus, lui de son côté se disait que peut-être accepter de devenir professeur à Poudlard l'année dernière, n'était pas une si bonne idée avec un directeur aussi taré et excentrique. Et puis, que faisait-il là, à écouter cette femme dire et faire n'importe quoi en regardant dans une tasse vide, alors qu'il pourrait être tranquillement dans son labo à préparer et inventer des potions ou encore, à être bien au chaud dans son manoir avec son fiancé dans ses bras. Mais noooon, il était obligé d'être là avec tous ses anciens professeurs à écouter cette femme étrange. D'ailleurs que dit-elle, se demanda-t-il en la voyant fermer les yeux tout d'un coup.**

_**« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'on par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… celui de l'amour pur de son âme-sœur… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…**_

**Après avoir dit tout cela Sibylle perdit connaissance car mine de rien elle était vraiment dans le besoin et n'avait pas mangé correctement depuis trois jours.**

**-Albus, commença Minerva Mc Gonagall, que vient-il de se passer avec cette femme ?**

**-Je crois bien, qu'elle vient de nous réciter une vrai prophétie, répondu le directeur Albus Dumbledore.**

**En ce qui concerne l'individu qui écoutait à la porte, il ne put entendre la prophétie que jusqu'à la partie « …. un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… », car il avait crus entendre un bruit derrière lui et s'était enfoui, il ne sut jamais la fin de la prophétie et était déjà allé la répéter à son maitre.**

**En cette soirée d'octobre, le 31 octobre 1981 pour être plus précise, il est 19h quand, James et Lily Potter partir en prenant la cheminée pour se rendre à la fête organisait par le ministère pour Halloween.**

**Depuis ce jour où la prophétie avait été dite, les deux familles qui avaient mis au monde des enfants à la fin du moins de juillet, les Londubat et Les Potter mirent leur maison sur le sort Fideltas. Avait été choisi comme gardien pour les Londubat Albus Dumbledore lui-même et pour les Potter Peter Pettigrew et non Sirius Black comme tous les mondes devaient s'y attendre.**

**James et Lily avaient alors décidé de partir s'amuser un peu en laissant aux elfes des maisons la responsabilité de s'occuper de leurs fils Harry et Killian âgés d'un an tout comme Frank et Alice l'avaient fait avec leur fils, Neville âgé aussi d'un an.**

**Il était 22h et ça faisait déjà trois heures que les Potter étaient partis. Les enfants étaient dans leur chambre au premier et ne dormaient pas du tout comme vous l'auriez certainement cru car Killian comme d'habitude pleurait pour avoir toute l'attention, alors que son petit frère, Harry qui tout le contraire de son jumeau restait calme et tranquillement à l'étroit dans le berceau qu'il partageait avec son frère qui prenait toute la place. **

**Depuis leur naissance ça c'est toujours passé ainsi, lui calme, tranquille, timide et seul sauf quand son parrain et sa marraine sont là et Killian riant, pleurant et réclament de l'attention avec tout le monde autour de lui.**

**Alors ce soir- là, il n'y eut pas d'exception.**

**L'elfe de maison en chef qui s'occupait des enfants prénommé Sally pris Killian dans ses bras et le berça pendant qu'Harry les regardait se demandant, pourquoi lui ont le prenait très rarement comme ça.**

**Sally avait à peine reposé le bébé dans le berceau qu'un grand BOUM la fit sursauter et réveilla Killian qui se remit à pleurer alors qu'Harry ne fit que regarder curieusement l'elfe se diriger rapidement ver la porte pour la verrouiller. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent des pas dans les escaliers et Killian ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer.**

**Les pas se turent devant la porte et on entendit une voix murmurer puis la porte explosa propulsant contre le mur Sally qui était restée juste derrière, le fracas la fit sombrer dans le noir absolue.**

**Voldemort car oui c'était bien lui, s'avança vers le berceau des bébés alors que les cris de l'un deux ne fut qu'augmenter.**

**Il les regardant et ne parut pas étonné juste agacé d'entendre le petit roux aux yeux brun hurlait comme un loup hurle à la lune. Par contre, il fut quelque peu choqué de voir le petit aux cheveux noir et aux beaux yeux vert « fallait bien l'admettre il avait des magnifique yeux vert le petit, se dit-il », le regarder les yeux grand ouvert exprimant une grande curiosité sans aucune peur. **

**Il resta quelques secondes là à regarder le bébé oubliant l'autre avant de reprendre ses esprits et de lever sa baguette pour lançait le sort le plus interdit des interdits du monde magique. Il la pointa sur le bébé aux yeux vert avant de dire :**

**-Avada kedavra !**

**Une lumière verte sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea droit vers Harry qui continuait toujours à fixer le monsieur devant lui se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Puis en voyant la lumière verte venir vers lui il la trouva tellement belle qu'il voulut l'attraper mais il la rata et le frappa sur le front lui laissant au passe un marque en forme d'éclaire, puis elle s'éloigna et retourna vers le monsieur cela le rendit triste et il se mit à pleurer un peu avant de s'endormir vidé et fatigué.**

**De son côté le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il se prit son sort de plein fouet le rendant à l'état d'esprit.**

**On put voir qu'à la place de Voldemort ne se trouvait plus que de la poussière et ses vêtements.**

**L'explosion fit écrouler une partie de la chambre éclaboussant les enfants des choses tranchantes qui ne touchèrent que Killian car Harry était enveloppé d'un petit bouclier vert et argent qui disparut une seconde après. Alors que Killian reçu une petite blessure de la forme d'un cœur non fermé à la paume de la main droite et des petites égratignures. La douleur fit qu'il recommença à pleurer.**

**A peine une minutes plus tard une troupe des personnes entrèrent dans la chambre, les Potter, Sirius, Remus, Albus, Nymphadora âgée alors de 8ans accompagnée de sa mère Andromeda Tonk et des aurores.**

**James, Lily et les autres se précipitèrent vers le berceau et virent Harry dormir paisiblement et Killian blaisé pleurer toutes les lames de son petit corps jusqu'à ce que Lily le prenne dans ses bras pour le calmer en le berçant. Tout ce bruit avait fini par réveiller Harry qui ne fit que regarder sa mère sans bruit. **

**Une seconde après, il se sentit levé par des mains douces, légères et familière puis il sentit un corps chaud contre lui et se mit à sourire et à gazouiller sous les chatouilles de son parrain Remus Lupin qui semblait être le seul avec Nymphadora (Dora parce qu'elle déteste son prénom) à se soucier de lui.**

**Albus Dumbledore était en ce moment même en train d'essayer d'analyser ce qui c'était passé pour qu'au lieu d'avoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres en face d'eux, il n'y avait que des cendres.**

**Il n'arrêtait pas de passer du petit Killian blessé à ce qui aurait dû être le corps de Voldemort et à la cicatrice sur le front d'Harry, avant d'être interrompu par Lily qui s'exclama surprise à son mari.**

**-James ?**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily jolie ? Demanda James en coupant sa discussion avec Sirius et se tournant vers elle.**

**-Regarde la paume de la main droite de Killian on dirait une marque en forme de cœur, ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant.**

**Albus arrêta là ses interrogations et se rapprocha de la jeune femme pour pouvoir voir la marque.**

**-Tu as raison Lily, s'exclama-t-il, cette marque a surement été faite par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et elle a la forme d'un cœur pour l'amour pur de son âme-sœur quand il lui a envoyé le sort mortel ? Ajouta-t-il.**

**-Mais Harry aussi a une cicatrice sur le front, dit Dora d'une voix drôlement indignée pour son âge.**

**Tous les adultes sauf Remus qui s'occupait toujours d'Harry sans faire attention à la conversation.**

**-C'est vrai, soutient Andromeda.**

**-Il est vrai qu'Harry a aussi une cicatrice mais contrairement à son frère sa magie est très faible donc c'est ne pas possible qu'il est pu renvoyer un sort mortel à son envoyeur tu comprends ? Demanda Albus à la petite fille qui ne répondu pas et retourna jouer avec Remus et Harry.**

**-Albus que voulez-vous dire par très faible ?**

**-Rien de particulier James, je dis juste qu'Harry a une puissance magique très faible.**

**-Un Cracmol ? On put entendre ce mot sortir de la bouche de plusieurs personnes présentes.**

**Dumbledore fut obligé de demander aux aurores de retourner au ministère de la magie pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle.**

**Les aurores partis, Albus se mit à réfléchir à comment le monde magique allait réagir à la disparition de Voldemort et aussi à comment il fallait s'occuper du jeune Killian Potter et par la même occasion comment se débarrasser de l'autre Potter. A coup sûr ses parents ne voudront pas donc il faut trouver un leurre pour les convaincre.**

**-James et Lily il faut que nous trouvions une solution pour le jeune Harry, il ne peut pas rester avec vous car la notoriété de son frère et toute votre attention sur Killian ne seront pas bien pour lui. Il faudrait que l'on trouve un endroit ou l'envoyer pour le protéger qu'en pensez-vous ? Proposa-t-il.**

**-Je pense que vous avez raison Albus et puis il pourrait devenir jaloux et cela pourrait poser de problèmes, soutient James.**

**Remus qui avait tendu l'oreille en entendant le prénom Harry qui dormait toujours dans ses bras en fut outré, horrifié et furieux comme il ne l'avait jamais contre ses futurs anciens amis s'il osait faire ça et Sirius et les autres qui ne disait rien.**

**-Je pense que nous devrions le laisser chez ma sœur, ajouta Lily qui avait toujours Killian dans ses bras.**

**-Il devra y rester jusqu'à sa rentrée à Poudlard j'irai le déposer et le chercher un mois avant pour que vous fassiez connaissance moi-même, fini Albus.**

**Remus n'en pu plus et explosa :**

**-Comment pouvez ne serait-ce que penser abandonner votre enfant pour soit disant son propre bien. En plus chez une personne qui déteste plus que tout la magie, vous me dégoutés, cracha-t-il en mettant toute sa haine dans ces mots.**

**-Et toi de quel droit oses-tu nous parler de la sorte, c'est ne pas ton gosse à ce que je sache ! Cracha à son tour James énervé.**

**Remus ne voulant pas perdre le contrôle déposa le petit Harry dans le berceau avant de l'embrasser sur le front et en faisant de même avec Dora. **

**Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie après avoir murmuré ces dernières paroles :**

**-Je ne vous laisserez pas faire.**

**-Bon, fit Dumbledore aux personnes restantes en sortant sa baguette et faisant apparaitre un petit panier d'un mouvement du poignet. **

**-James pourrais-tu mettre le petit Harry dans le panier avec une couverture pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid pendant que, j'écris une lettre pour expliquer la situation à la sœur de Lily, Pétunia Dursley est-ce bien cela ? Demanda-t-il à Lily.**

**-Oui Albus c'est cela.**

**Elle s'approcha de son cadet et lui posa un baiser sur le front avant de retourner s'occuper de son aîné. **

**Une demi-heure plus tard Albus se retrouvait devant le 4 Privet Drive.**

**Il ne fit pas attention à l'ombre qui se trouvait derrière une voiture attendant surement qu'il est fini son « sale boulot » comme il l'appelait dans sa tête.**

**Il déposa le panier sur le palier de la porte avec l'enveloppe bien visible sur le bébé, resserra sa cape autour de lui, il faut dire qu'il faisait assez froid nous étions quand même au début du mois de novembre, puis transplana après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours.**

**L'ombre attendu une minute avant de s'approcher de la maison et de prendre le panier et transplaner**** pour rejoindre son fiancé dans le manoir Prince.**

**Quelque part dans un gigantesque manoir, se trouve un beau bébé aux magnifiques yeux argentés et aux cheveux d'un or très claire âgé d'un an, dans son berceau qui était entouré d'une magnifique lumière verte et argent au même moment où le jeune Harry fut, lui entouré d'un bouclier vert et argent après avoir détruit le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres. **

**A SUIVRE….**

**Bisous à tous, Essa M-A **


	2. Chapitre 2: Acceptation

_**Les conséquences d'une grande méprise**_

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Tout d'abord, merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyée des reviews et ceux qui ont ajoutés ma fic dans leur favori. Je dois dire que ça me fait énormément plaisir

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Stormtrooper2 : **Pour commencer, les Potter ne sauront la disparition d'Harry que quand ils viendront le chercher un mois avant sa rentrée à Poudlard. Oui, Remus et Severus vont l'adopter, d'ailleurs ils feront même plus mais tu le sauras dans ce chapitre. Harry et Draco se connaitront depuis leur enfance donc Draco va bientôt faire sa parution dans l'histoire, je le fait apparaitre tôt parce que je veux qu'ils aient un lien fort donc voilà. Désolée pour la conjugaison, mais il faut dire j'y ai toujours été nulle. En plus je cherche une beta.

**Amaelys****, Tsu-Chou et Yaoiii-fictiioonn **: Merci de m'encourager, et puis j'ai bien l'intention de continuer et finir ma fiction ne vous inquiétez pas.

**Nana**** '.'****Lea, Naifu-Sasu,**** Jument fiere**** et Angel-944**** :**Merci,j'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas.

Disclamer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à J.K. Rowling (la veinarde).

Couples : Draco x Harry, Severus x Remus,… peut-être qu'en aura d'autre, je verrai bien au fil de l'histoire.

J'ai oublié de le préciser dans le chapitre 1 mais il y aura présence de grosses masculines. Si cela dérange quelqu'un, il n'aura qu'à passer son chemin. Je ne vous oblige à rien.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 :**** Acceptation**

Après avoir pris le panier où se trouvait le bébé, la personne s'éloigna du 4, Privet Drive pour se diriger vers une ruelle qu'elle avait aperçu en venant. Arrivée dans l'endroit sombre elle prit le petit dans ses bras et se débarrassa du panier en la jetant dans une grande poubelle qui se trouvait là. Elle resserra sa prise sur le bébé pour qu'il n'ait pas trop froid puis transplana.

Ils arrivèrent devant un portail qui laissait voir devant, un manoir entouré d'un grand espace vert couvert d'une fine couche de neige qui rendait ce décor magnifique avec la neige qui continuait de tomber. Cette vue, pensa la personne donnait l'impression étrange de regarder dans une boule de neige en cristal.

La personne sortit de ses pensées en sentant Harry bouger. Elle se dépêcha alors d'ouvrir le portail et se précipita à l'intérieure pour que le petit ne tombe pas malade. Elle ouvrit la porte du manoir et se mis à appeler quelqu'un :

-Severus ?

Personne ne répondit, elle recommença encore une fois :

-Severus !?

-Ouais, répondit cette fois, une voix calme et chaude, pourquoi n'as-tu pas transplané directement à l'intérieure Mumus, demanda la voix.

-Parce que je ne suis pas seul Sevy, Répondit Mumus.

Comment ça pas seul se demanda Severus en venant d'un pas rapide dans le salon où était assis Mumus et le bébé. Il s'arrêta une seconde devant l'embrasure de la porte avant de continuer et de s'assoir à côté d'eux.

-Remus qu'est-ce que c'est ce que tu tiens ?

-Un bébé, fut la réponse de Remus avant d'ajouter hésitant, en fait… c'est Harry Potter.

Il eut un petit silence d'assimilation de la part de Severus puis :

-Attend, quand tu dis « Potter » tu veux Potter comme dans James Potter ? Finit-il par demander sombrement.

Remus connaissant les relations de Potter et de son fiancé, ne sut que répondre :

-Euh… oui, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Severus se tourna vers lui et regarda le petit qui réveillait depuis peu les regardait avec ses grands et beaux yeux vert à tour de rôle à chaque fois que l'un ou l'autre prenait la parole.

Il faut dire que quand Harry avait ouvert les yeux et qu'il n'avait pas reconnu les lieux, il avait eu une forte envie de pleurer mais ensuite, il avait entendu une voix douce qu'il ne pouvait que reconnaitre parler, il avait alors tournait la tête pour rencontrer un grand sourire de la part de Remus alors lui aussi s'était mis à sourire.

Et puis il avait vu le beau monsieur pale aux cheveux et aux yeux noir venir s'assoir à coté de Remus. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient après tout il n'avait qu'un an mais il sentait que le sujet était important.

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi as-tu amené l'un de fils Potter chez nous, ça m'intrigue ? Poursuivit Severus en reportant son regard sur son fiancé.

Remus pris alors une grande inspiration et se mit à lui raconter, la façon dont avait les Potter à oublier le petit Harry pour s'occuper de Killian juste parce qu'il restait toujours calme par rapport à son grand frère. Ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, la disparition de Voldemort, les dire de Dumbledore sur le fait que c'était Killian et non Harry qui avait vaincu le Mage Noir. Ca proposition d'éloigner le petit Harry pour soit disant le protéger de la notoriété que son frère allait avoir. Et enfin l'approbation très rapide des Potter et le fait que Lily avait même proposée de le mettre chez sa sœur qui détestait plus que tout la magie.

Severus écouta son futur mari sans l'interrompre une seule fois mais il était plus que choqué par l'attitude de ces Potter. Comment des parents qui ont de quoi subvenir aux besoins d'au moins cinq à six enfants peuvent seulement penser à se débarrasser d'un des leurs jumeaux pour la célébrité de l'autre. Mais le pire était que les Potter n'avaient pas fait qu'y penser ils l'avaient vraiment fait. Heureusement que mon Remus était là, pensa Severus qui débordait un peu de fierté.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Lily ait pu faire cela à sa chaire et son sang, c'est horrible, s'indigna-t-il en baissant ses yeux vers Harry qui recommençait à somnoler bien au chaud dans les bras de Remus.

-James a même dit qu'Harry poserait des problèmes s'il devenait jaloux de son frère. C'est après avoir entendu ça que j'avais perdu mon sang froid, expliqua Remus qui sentit la colère revenir en se souvenant de sa soirée.

-Ce Potter est beaucoup trop arrogant, marmonna Severus.

Remus acquiesça ne ressentant pas du tout l'envie de défendre son ex-ami car il ne voulait plus jamais leur adresser la parole, ça il en était certain.

-Alors, j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait le garder avec nous et pourquoi pas l'adopter, ajouta Remus un peu tendu et stressé attendant la réponse de Severus.

Severus connaissait son fiancé et donc avait déjà deviné qu'il allait lui demander de garder le petit donc il avait anticipé la proposition et avait réfléchi à la question pendant le récit de Remus et cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout c'était le contraire même. Il baissa les yeux et rencontra ceux vert du bébé qui décidemment n'arrivait pas à dormir le regarder curieusement et il se passa une étrange chose, Harry qui d'habitude si timide tendu ses bras et sourit vers Severus qui en fut grandement surpris mais qui finit par le prendre des mains de Remus qui ne fit qu'observer avec un sourire triomphant. Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit et Severus fut tellement attendrie qu'il le lui rendit montrant ses canines un peu plus grandes que la moyenne dévoilant ainsi sa condition de vampire.

-C'est bon t'as gagné je veux bien qu'on le garde avec nous mais je veux que l'on n'effectue un rituel magique de lien du sang comme ça il sera vraiment notre fils et n'aura plus rien avoir avec ces Potter, d'accord ? Dit Severus.

Remus lui fit un énorme sourire :

-Bien sûr, je pensais à la même chose, je veux qu'il soit notre fils comme le sera son frère ou sa sœur, répondu Remus en posant une main sur son ventre et baisé sur les lèvres de Severus qui était paralysé les yeux braqués sur la main de son fiancé.

-Tu… tu es sérieux, réussit-il enfin à dire les yeux grand ouvert rempli d'espoir.

-Oui, dit Remus en riant, je suis enceint de 3 mois je l'ai appris hier par le medicomage Thomas celui qui a aidé à mettre au monde Harry et Killian.

-C'est génial, magnifique, s'enthousiasma Severus d'habitude si calme. Il se rapprocha de son amour et lui donna un baisé qui coupa le souffle au pauvre Remus. Il se dit que s'il n'avait pas dans ses bras leur bientôt complètement fils, il se serait jeté sur lui pour lui faire l'amour comme jamais avant.

Ils restèrent un moment dans un silence confortable permettant ainsi à Harry de finalement dormir dans les bras de l'un de ses nouveaux pères.

Le constatant Severus fut apparaitre un beaux berceau décorait des motifs bleu-blanc devant lui puis il y mit doucement le bébé.

-On devrait commencer à emménager la chambre à côté de la nôtre pour lui, commentât-il.

-Tu as raison on le fera demain ou même plus tard en attendant aujourd'hui il dormira avec nous. Je ne veux pas le laisser seul pour le moment, expliqua Remus en se levant et posant un baiser sur le front du bébé.

-D'accord, allons aussi dormir. Avant de me coucher je demanderai à Lucius de venir avec Narcissa et Draco comme ça quand on discutera de tout ça avec eux Harry ne se sentira pas seul.

-Bonne idée chéri, je suis sûr qu'Harry et Draco vont très bien s'entendre, s'accorda Remus.

Severus repris Harry dans ses bras, Remus sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort de lévitation sur le berceau pour qu'il les suive dans leur chambre.

Severus entra dans une grande pièce chaleureuse éclairée par plusieurs bougies dont les murs rassemblaient plusieurs tons de la couleur bleu. Le lit à baldaquin était énorme recouvert par des draps de couleur bleu nuit de chaque côté de celui-ci se trouvait une petite table de nuit. Quand on regardait vers la droite on pouvait voir une porte qui menait à la salle de bain et une cheminée allumée pour réchauffer la pièce. Et vers la gauche de la chambre se trouvait une grande penderie noire et à côté de cette dernière se trouvait deux porte en vitre recouvert par un grand rideau bleu à petits motifs blanc qui menait à un assez grand balcon qui offrait une vue magnifique sur le paysage enneigé où se trouvait le manoir, au nord de la France.

Remus pénétra dans la chambre après Severus et déposa le berceau à côté du lit mais du côté droit comme ça le bébé sera plus près de la cheminée. Severus le déposa dans le berceau tandis que Remus se dirigeait vers la porte qui se trouvait à droite de la chambre. Severus marcha vers la cheminée et pris une boite qui s'y trouvait sur avant de l'ouvrir et de prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Il jeta la poudre dans la cheminée et dit « Manoir Malfoy », toute suite après les flammes devinrent verte, il se baissa et passa sa tête dans la cheminée pour se retrouver dans un endroit qu'il reconnut comme étant le salon des Malfoy.

-Lucius ? Appela-t-il à la cantonade.

Personne ne répondit, il allait encore appeler Lucius quand un elfe de maison apparut devant la cheminée.

-Bonjour, M. Snape que peut faire Dobby pour vous aider ? Demanda très poliment le petit elfe.

-Ha ! Dobby, tu pourrais s'il te plait, aller chercher Lucius.

-Bien sûr M. Snape, Dobby va y aller tout de suite.

Sur ce le petit elfe claqua de doigts puis disparut pour revenir une minute après lui dire que maitre Malfoy arrivait.

Et en effet, Severus attendit des pas venir vers le salon.

Lucius Malfoy apparut devant la cheminée quelques secondes plus tard, toujours aussi beau, fière presque hautain et toujours aussi blond habillait d'une robe de chambre vert foncé au-dessus d'un pyjama en soie noir.

-Severus qu'est-ce qui te prends à venir réveiller les gens honnêtes si tard, plaisanta-t-il.

-Honnête mon œil, répondit Severus avec un sourire aux lèvres, et puis je sûr que tu ne dormais même pas.

-Et alors c'est ne pas une raison, tu me vois venir te déranger chez toi quand tu essayes de dormir bien au chaud avec Remus dans tes bras ? Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Severus se mit à marmonner avant de retrouver son sérieux.

-Je voulais en fait te demandais de venir demain matin chez moi avec Narcissa et Draco pour une affaire très importante.

Voyant tout ce sérieux sur le visage de son meilleur ami Lucius accepta :

-D'accord je vais annuler tous mes rendez-vous pour demain et je demanderai à Narcissa de faire de même.

-Merci, bon je te laisse retourner dans les bras de ta dulcinée. A demain et dis bonne nuit de ma part à Narcissa.

-Ok, fait de même pour moi à Remus.

Severus disparu et retrouva Remus déjà sous la couette qui le regardait, il lui sourit puis se dirigea à son tour dans la salle de bain. Il prit rapidement une douche puis sortit, s'essuya les cheveux et entra dans la chambre pour mettre un bas de pyjama noir. Il se mit sous la couette près de Remus qu'il prit dans ses bras après avoir embrassé à son tour le front du bébé endormit.

-Lucius te dis bonne nuit, dit-il en caressant le ventre de son amour

-Huuummm, fut la réponse de Remus qui appréciait grandement les caresses procurées.

Severus se pencha et déposa un baisé sur les lèvres de son fiancé comme pour lui dire bonne nuit.

Après que Severus soit parti, Lucius remonta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre partagée avec sa femme. Il se dirigea vers le berceau de leur fils et lui embrassa le front avant de rejoindre sa femme sur le lit.

Comme son père le petit Draco Malfoy avait les cheveux très blonds presque blanc l'un des caractéristiques des veela, il avait hérité des magnifiques yeux bleu-gris de ses parents et de leur belle peau pale et laiteuse.

Lucius se mit sous la couette et pris sa femme dans ses bras.

Narcissa Malfoy anciennement Black était une très belle femme blonde et aux yeux bleu-cris brillant d'intelligence et de tendresse pour les personne qu'elle aimait comme son mari, son fils, son ami Severus et son meilleur ami Remus. Elle était de taille moyenne et avait un beau corps aux belles formes. Elle possède aussi un caractère de feu et est très têtue. C'est aussi une femme tolérante et ouverte d'esprit.

-Severus te dit bonne nuit, dit Lucius à sa femme.

-De quoi voulait-il te parler, demanda Narcissa.

-Il voulait me demander de venir demain matin chez lui avec toi et Draco et ça avait l'air très sérieux vu son expression.

-Il faut que j'annule mes rendez-vous alors ?

-Oui, c'est ce que je ferai aussi.

Elle hocha de la tête puis se plaça plus confortablement dans les bras de son amour pour dormir. Avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée elle entendit :

-Bonne nuit Narcissa chérie.

Pour toute réponse elle resserra la pris sur la taille de Lucius. Il sourit, se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front avant qu'il ne s'endorme aussi.

Demain la journée promettait d'être longue.

A SUIVRE…

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là et à bientôt j'espère


	3. Chapitre 3: Adoption-Lien de sang-Rencon

_**Les conséquences d'une grande méprise**_

_Tout d'abord, bonjour ou bonsoir à tous et à toutes,_

_Je tiens particulièrement à m'excuser de mon absence prolongé mais je vous assure que j'ai une très bonne excuse. _

_Et la voici : Après ma semaine d'examen de Noël, j'ai eu une énorme crise dû à mes poumons très fragiles donc j'ai passé mes vacances et autres dans des salles d'opérations à l'hôpital. Et je dois dire que ce n'était pas vraiment très gai d'autant plus que je déteste les hôpitaux. Mais me revoilà fraiche, prête et dispo, pour continuer ma fiction après presque deux mois d'absence!_

En ce qui concerne vos reviews : Je dois l'avouer, je suis très, mais alors très surprise et contente de voir et surtout lire, que beaucoup d'entre vous apprécie et attende avec impatience la suite. J'avoue aussi que quand j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire je ne pensais pas qu'avec deux chapitres j'aurai presque atteint 50 reviews voilà pourquoi je vous remercie. Ça fait toujours autant plaisir !

Merci aussi à ceux qui ont ajouté ma fic dans leur favori et ceux qui me suive.

Disclamer : Les personnages de cette histoire et tout le reste ne m'appartiennent pas, on sait d'ailleurs tous qu'ils sont à J.K. ROWLING (et je le redis encore, LA VEINARDE )

Couples:  Draco x Harry, Severus x Remus… (Peut-être qu'il en y aura d'autres, je verrai en fonction de l'évolution de l'histoire)

_**ATTENTION : CETTE HISTOIRE CONTIENDRA DES RELATIONS ENTRE HOMMES, IL Y AURA AUSSI PRESENCE DE GROSSESSES MASCULINES DONC LES PERSONNES A QUI CELA POSERAIT UN PROBLEME SONT LIBRES DE NE PAS CONTINUER, VOUS ETES PREVENUS ! **_

_**Rappel du chapitre précédent :**_

_Narcissa Malfoy anciennement Black était une très belle femme blonde aux yeux bleu-cris brillant d'intelligence et de tendresse pour les personnes qu'elle aimait comme son mari, son fils, son ami Severus et son meilleur ami Remus. Elle était de taille moyenne et avait un beau corps aux belles formes. Elle possédait aussi un caractère de feu et était très têtue. C'était aussi une femme tolérante et ouverte d'esprit._

_-Severus te dit bonne nuit, dit Lucius à sa femme._

_-De quoi voulait-il te parler, demanda Narcissa._

_-Il voulait me demander de venir demain matin chez lui avec toi et Draco et ça avait l'air très sérieux vu son expression._

_-Il faut que j'annule mes rendez-vous alors ?_

_-Oui, c'est ce que je ferai aussi._

_Elle hocha de la tête puis se plaça plus confortablement dans les bras de son amour pour dormir. Avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée elle entendit :_

_-Bonne nuit Narcissa chérie._

_Pour toute réponse elle resserra la pris sur la taille de Lucius. Il sourit, se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front avant qu'il ne s'endorme aussi._

_Demain la journée promettait d'être longue._

Sur ce, bonne lecture,

**Chapitre 3 : Adoption-Rencontre-Lien de sang**

Il était sept heures quand les Malfoy se réveillèrent pour s'apprêter. Lucius embrassa sa femme et son fils qui ouvrit les yeux au contact des lèvres de son père sur son front puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain prendre un bon bain chaud qui le détendra.

Il savait, par expérience que, quand Severus arborait une expression aussi sérieuse que celle qu'il avait hier, le sujet devait être important pour lui ou/et Remus. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il vienne demander directement et aussi rapidement son aide, d'habitude avec son sale caractère (oui il admettait volontiers), il faisait comme si de rien n'était devant tout le monde et en catimini il essayait de résoudre seul le problème. Il ne trompait personne.

Alors avec Narcissa, Remus et lui, ils avaient décidé de faire semblant pour ne pas blesser son amour propre. _Faut dire que ce type est rempli de fierté,_ pensa-t-il. (NdA : Regardez qui parle! )

Quelques minutes après cette réflexion très importante – après tout un Malfoy ne discute et ne pense qu'à des choses importantes – Narcissa entra dans la salle accompagnée du petit Draco. Elle se déshabilla, enleva son pyjama à leur fils et entra avec lui dans l'énorme baignoire aux pierres vertes et blanches tout contre Lucius qui sourît en la serrant elle et Draco dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent dans un silence relaxant, seul le bruit d'éclaboussure provoquait par Draco calait confortablement entre Lucius et Cissa (comme aimait si bien l'appeler Mumus) qui jouait avec des jeux mis là par ses parents, ils avaient pris l'habitude de prendre leur bain tous les trois chaque matin.

Ils sortirent après vingt minutes de bain relaxant. Narcissa dans son peignoir blanc sécha les cheveux et le corps de son fils rapidement pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid avant de l'habiller d'un pantalon noir simple et d'un t-shirt bleu foncé tout aussi simple pour lui permettre de jouer tranquillement. Après cette tâche, elle le mît sur le grand lit avec quelques jeux pour l'occuper pendant qu'elle se préparait.

Assis à côté de son fils, habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise verte lâche Lucius jouait avec Draco tandis que Narcissa remontait la tirette de sa simple mais belle et confortable robe bleu nuit qui épousait bien ses formes la mettant en valeur. Elle fit apparaitre une brosse à cheveux noire brodée avec sa baguette ensuite se déplaça vers le grand miroir à pieds et se brossa les cheveux. Elle hésitait entre les attacher ou bien les lâcher, toujours hésitante elle se détourna du miroir pour faire face aux deux hommes de sa vie et leur demanda :

-Mes chéris, préférez-vous que je lâche ou bien que j'attache mes cheveux ?

Lucius et Draco se regardèrent puis le grand blond répondit qu'elle était mieux avec les cheveux lâchés. (NdA : Ne me demandez pas comment Lucius à fait pour comprendre Draco, je n'en sais rien. C'est un mystère même pour moi qui est l'auteur.)

-La couleur de ta robe contraste avec tes cheveux blonds et ça fait un effet des plus magnifiques.

Draco avec un grand sourire qui dévoilait des jolies fossettes, avait apparemment compris ce que son père venait de dire, on se le demande comment, hocha la tête avec frénésie.

Satisfaite Narcissa lui rendit son sourire et fit disparaitre la brosse de la même manière qu'elle l'avait faite apparaitre.

Cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient prêts devant la cheminée et il était neuf heures moins le quart. Ils avaient prévu d'arriver au manoir Prince vers neuf heures et ils étaient en avance de quinze minutes. Un Malfoy n'est jamais en retard, il peut venir quelques minutes en avance pour intimider son rendez-vous mais n'est jamais là après ce dernier.

Ce pour quoi à huit heures cinquante Cissa et Lucius prirent une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Narcissa passa la première avec un Draco un peu effrayait (c'était la première fois qu'il «utilisait » la cheminé comme moyen de transport) qui s'accrocha de toute ses force de ses petites mains à la robe de sa mère.

-Manoir Prince, dit assez fort Narcissa avant de passer.

Lucius y alla directement après portant un sac avec tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour s'occuper de Draco.

Il était déjà huit heures quand Remus se réveilla grâce à des petits bruits provenant du côté droit du lit. Le côté dont occupait Severus. Il donna son dos à ce même côté pour essayer de récupérer au moins quelques minutes de son pauvre sommeil.

Mais il sentit un poids léger sur son dos et une petite voix qui semblait l'appeler.

-Mus …. P'pa! (Harry avait pris l'habitude d'appeler Remus, Papa depuis ses un an).

Il crût même entendre une autre voix, un peu plus grave, douce et basse rigoler. Il attendit encore un temps, essayant désespérément de se rendormir en faisant abstraction des petits coups donnés sur son dos par les petites mains d'Harry. Oui Harry car Remus avait bien compris ce qui se passait. Severus!

Il ouvrit les yeux puis tout s'enchaina rapidement et on ne sait pas comment mais Harry se retrouva sur le lit mort de rire et non plus sur Remus qui lui se retrouvait au-dessus de l'enfant, la tête au niveau du ventre, la bouche grande ouverte qui soufflait sur ce même ventre.

Après avoir « puni » Harry de ce dur réveille, il s'assit sur le lit et prit l'enfant qui essayait toujours de reprendre son souffle, dans ses bras.

-Ça va Bébé Harry? Demanda Severus avec un grand sourire.

_C'est fou._ Se dit-il, _Cela ne fait même pas un jour qu'il est là que je n'arrête pas de sourire._

Harry porta son regard vers Severus et lui rendit son sourire puissance mille qui fit ressortir ses jolies fossettes. Il tendit ses bras vers lui comme il avait fait quelques heures plus tôt avant de s'endormir et dit

-Veus… Veus !

-He ! Fit Remus. Je viens à peine de te prendre et tu veux déjà retourner chez Severus et moi ?! Continua-t-il avec une voix remplie de fausse peine.

Harry crût avoir fait quelque chose de mal, une peine et une peur bizarre s'empara de lui, il ne voulait pas que Remus le laisse. Rien que cette pensée amena des larmes qui commencèrent à couler sur ses joues rouges dû au moment du réveille de Mumus.

Severus qui était en train de se moquer gentiment de son futur mari dans un mois, se stoppa net en remarquant le visage d'Harry baignait de larmes.

Il s'empressa de le prendre des bras de Remus qui faisait semblant de bouder et commença à le bercer de gauche à droite.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon bébé, demanda-t-il le visage marqué par l'inquiétude. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Incapable parler à cause des hoquets dus à ses pleurs Harry se tourna vers Remus et lui tendit les bras (De toute façon du haut de ses un an, ils auraient rien compris ). Remus voyant le visage de son bébé rempli de larmes eu le cœur serré. Il se hâta de le reprendre tout contre lui pour le consoler.

Petit à petit Harry se calma et recommença même à rire en voyant les grimaces faites par Severus derrière le dos de son fiancé.

Remus se rappela qu'ils avaient invité les Malfoy au complet, regarda vers l'horloge magique accroché sur le mur, nota qu'il était huit heures dix minutes et il le signala à Severus.

-Chéri, nous devons aller nous prêter, tu connais Lucius et son amie la ponctualité, ils ne vont pas tarder.

Severus ne fit qu'hocher de la tête, complètement d'accord avec Remus. Ils se levèrent et décidèrent de prendre un bain bien chaud (mais pas trop chaud, Harry ne pourrait pas le supporter étant encore trop petit) tous les trois pour gagner du temps même s'ils y restèrent dix autres minutes. Severus avait décidait de montrer sa joie à propos de la grossesse de Remus.

Harry qui jouait contre Mumus avait arrêté, observé la main de Veus et avait ensuite décidait que lui aussi voulait toucher le ventre de Mumus. Alors il avait avancé ses petites mains et avait commencé à le déplacer sur tout le ventre avec un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.

Après quoi, ils étaient sortis de la salle de bain pour retournait dans la chambre. Remus et Harry partageait un même peignoir blanc alors que Severus n'avait fait que nouer une serviette blanche autour de la taille.

Se rendant compte qu'Harry n'avait d'autres habits que ce qu'il portait il y a quelques minutes après l'avoir essuyé. Il prit sa baguette et fit apparaitre un pantalon noir simple et un t-shirt vert qui ressortait la couleur de ses yeux. Au moment où il se faisait la réflexion qu'il faudrait qu'ils aillent faire du shopping pour lui acheter des nouveaux vêtements, Severus lui dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas nous irons lui acheter d'autres habits aujourd'hui après-midi.

-Hummm, fut la réponse de Mumus qui l'observait perdu dans ses pensées. Severus portait une chemise blanche et jeans bleu.

C'est fut la voix de son fiancé qui le sorti de sa rêverie.

-Remus chéri va t'habiller je m'occupe d'Harry, joignant l'acte à la parole, il prit Harry et commença à lui mettre le pantalon puis le t-shirt et enfin les petits chaussons noirs qu'il venait d'invoquer.

Après que Remus eut fini (il portait un jeans noir et un t-shirt tout aussi noir), ils descendirent après un baisé main dans la main juste pour le plaisir de sentir l'autre avec Harry dans les bras de Severus. A peine arrivés dans le petit salon ils virent Narcissa sortir de la cheminée avec un petit garçon un peu plus grand qu'Harry que Remus et Severus identifièrent comme étant le petit Draco, leur filleul (Oui, je sais. Remus avait deux filleuls mais maintenant qu'Harry est son fils à lui et Severus, il n'est plus le parrain d'Harry). Lucius ne tarda pas non plus à apparaitre.

-Bonjour Lucius, Cissa et Draco, les saluèrent Severus et Remus avec un sourire.

Avant que Narcissa ou même Lucius ne puissent répondre on put entendre une petite voix crier :

-Tonton Mumus ! Tonton Sevy !

Draco était en train de tendre ses bras vers son tonton Mumus pour qu'il le porte et c'est ce que fit Remus. Draco en profita pour faire un bisou sonore sur la joue de son tonton.

-Ça va Draco, demanda Remus.

-Oui ! Répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

Il se tourna ensuite pour aussi faire un bisou à tonton Sevy quand il rencontra un regard vert hypnotisant, tout d'un coup il se sentit calme. Une lumière verte et argentée l'entoura alors qu'il ne quittait toujours pas des yeux le regard de l'autre.

Harry qui avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Severus quand les Malfoy étaient arrivés ayant l'habitude de se faire discret, releva la tête en entendant un petit cri. Il regarda l'autre garçon être pris par Remus, observa aussi quand il donna un bisou à Mumus et aussi quand il tourna la tête vers lui et Severus. Il fut un peu surpris quand il rencontra le regard presque argenté du petit blond mais il se sentit vite calmé. Et comme pour l'autre garçon une lumière verte et argentée l'entoura aussi.

Les adultes qui étaient déjà en train de se diriger vers la petite salle à manger se stoppèrent brusquement et observèrent les deux enfants avec des visages très étonnés, ayant chacun expérimenté le même phénomène, donc ils savaient tous les quatre exactement ce que cela voulait signifier.

Ils se regardèrent à tour de rôles avec des sourires entendus.

Mais ils remarquèrent aussi que la lumière était toujours là. Normalement elle aurait dû disparaitre avant que cinq minutes soient passées mais du petit salon à la petite salle à manger, ils devaient marcher au moins une dizaine de minutes.

Arrivés dans la petite salle, ils s'installèrent après que Remus fit apparaitre une chaise pour enfant et que Severus fit de même juste à côté de l'autre pour y placer Harry et Draco qui en passant scintillaient toujours. Le vampire plaça Harry sur l'une des chaises et Remus assit Draco sur l'autre.

Quand tout le monde fut assis, les elfes des maisons amenèrent le petit-déjeuner pour les adultes et deux bols de compote à la banane avec des petits pains facile à mâcher (je sais plus comment ça s'appelle).

De leur côté Draco et Harry ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. Draco finit par lever sa main pour la poser sur la joue d'Harry puis après une petite hésitation fit de même avec son autre main et l'autre joue du petit brun. Harry imita les mêmes gestes que Draco avec un petit sourire timide alors que Draco lui en rendit un plus grand.

Tout d'un coup une chaleur bienfaisante leur parcourir le corps puis la lumière étincelante diminua petit à petit pour finir par disparaitre.

Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes ainsi se souriant puis Draco enleva en premier ses mains des joues d'Harry vite suivi par celui-ci mais avant de s'intéresser à son petit-déjeuner le blond fit un petit bisou au brun sur la joue comme il l'avait fait avec tonton Mumus. Bizarrement les joues d'Harry se colorèrent de rouge alors que Draco, lui avait un grand sourire.

Les adultes n'avaient rien raté de cette démonstration plein de douceur d'enfants. Ils arboraient tous un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Draco, Harry il faut que vous mangiez ou tout du moins essayez de manger tout seul comme des grands garçons, fit Severus toujours tout sourire.

-Aco est grand, fit le petit blond avant d'ajouter en regardant Harry qui essayait de manger sans en mettre partout. Ary est petit.

Draco se tourna complètement vers Harry qui avait définitivement perdu sa concentration en écoutant ce qu'avait dit Draco, résultat la compote qui était sur la petite cuillère qui elle-même commençait à se diriger vers la petite bouche du petit brun n'y arriva jamais et finie sur la table.

Alors pour en rajouter une petite couche sous la mine déconfite d'Harry, Draco dit :

-A vu Tonton Sevy, Ary trop petit.

Il décida de prendre sa petite cuillère de la remplir de compote venant du bol d'Harry et de la diriger vers la petite bouche du brun.

-Fais haaaaaaaa ! Montra-t-il en ouvrant grand la bouche.

Harry fit ce que lui demandait son nouvel ami et referma la bouche quand ce fut le moment. Et tout le petit-déjeuner se passa ainsi, Draco donnant une petite cuillère de compote de son assiette à Harry puis il en reprenait encore mais pour lui et ainsi de suite.

Les quatre adultes présents ne pouvaient penser qu'à une seule chose. _Ils sont trop mignons._

Harry et Draco finirent de manger, burent de l'eau. Remus prit Harry pour lui faire faire son rot et Narcissa fit de même pour Draco. Ils les reposèrent par terre devant eux pour qu'ils puissent faire le chemin jusqu'au petit salon en marchant et non dans les bras de leur parent.

Draco étant un peu plus grand qu'Harry avait plus de facilité de marcher que ce dernier, alors quand il vit Harry tomber sur les fesses et commençait à avoir des larmes aux yeux, il se rapprocha de lui et le releva tant bien que mal.

-Aco… sniff, pleura Harry dans les bras de Draco.

Ce dernier essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les petites joues, lui prit la main et recommença à avancer doucement pour qu'Harry s'habitue à son rythme.

Les adultes les surveillaient toujours.

-Ils sont trop mignon, dirent Narcissa et Remus en même temps sous les rires étouffés de leurs compagnons respectifs.

-D'ailleurs, quand comptez-vous expliquer notre présence dans le manoir Prince ? J'imagine que cela ne concerne pas qu'une visite de courtoisie entre amis. Demanda Lucius à Severus et Remus.

-Un peu de patience Lucius nous sommes presqu'arrivés dans le petit salon, répondit Remus.

-Mumus tu sais bien que le mot « patience » et Lucius Malfoy ne sont pas compatible, fit remarquer Narcissa.

-Oui, renchérit Severus, lui, il est plus tôt compatible avec les mots « narcissique », « égo surdimensionné », et j'en passe encore, poursuivit-il en rigolant.

-HOO ! Ça va hein, monsieur le vampire, bougonna Lucius devant la moquerie.

-Ne boude pas Lucius Chéri, moi, je t'aime comme tu es, le consola sa femme.

-Un Malfoy ne boude jamais, il ignore dignement, corrigea Lucius en partant un peu en avant pour marcher à la même hauteur que les enfants.

-Oui chéri, répondit-elle à Lucius avant de se pencher vers Severus et Mumus pour chuchoter :

-Il est bien en train de bouder.

-Oui. Il est clairement en train de le faire, approuva Remus.

-Définitivement en train de le faire, ajouta Severus.

Ils se firent un petit sourire avant d'entendre :

-J'ai tout entendu, n'oubliait pas que je suis un veela.

On put entendre un général « OUPS ! » venant de trois plaisantins avant qu'ils n'éclatent tous les quatre de rire.

-Je croirais nous revoir à Poudlard, commenta Narcissa d'un air nostalgique.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à leur destination : Le petit salon.

Tandis que les trois autres se mettaient à l'aise sur les chaises confortables autour de la table qui était encombrée de tasses de thé et d'assiettes remplies des petits gâteaux et autres en cas.

Narcissa prit sa baguette et invoqua à côté d'eux un petit parc, plusieurs jouets et un endroit dans le parc pour que quand Draco et Harry se sentirons fatigués, puissent se reposer confortablement.

-Bon, commença Severus, je vous ai demandés de venir d'urgence car j'aimerai faire appel à ton travaille au ministère, Lucius.

-Cela ne me pose pas de problème Severus, mais nous aimerions savoir pourquoi même si je devine que cela à un rapport avec ce petit garçon qui joue avec Draco, Harry Potter. C'est cela non ?

-Toujours aussi perspicace, Lucius, fit remarquer Severus avec un sourire narquois. Mais je laisse Remus vous expliquer la situation.

-J'imagine que vous savez que les Potter on eut des jumeaux, Killian, l'ainé de quelques minutes et Harry.

Hochement de la part des Malfoy.

-Je pense que vous êtes au courant que Voldemort a disparu depuis hier soir « grâce » à Killian.

Nouveau hochement de la part de Malfoy.

-Alors je vais vous faire part de l'essentiel. Hier soir, je suis parti en catastrophe de la soirée en même temps que les Potter quand nous avons su que Peter le gardien de secret des Potter les avaient trahis. Nous sommes arrivés là-bas et une partie du manoir Potter avait été détruite, inquiet nous nous sommes tous précipités au premier étage là où se situait la chambre des petits, Dumbledore devant nous et les aurors derrière .

Narcissa avait l'aire horrifié.

-En entrant, les Potter, Sirius et Andromeda s'étaient précipités vers Killian qui poussait des cris aigus alors que moi et la petite Nymphadora nous nous étions dirigés inquiets vers le côté qu'occupé Harry dans le petit berceau. Je m'étais mis à l'observer pour voir s'il allait bien et il avait fini par dormir dans mes bras. J'avais aussi remarqué du coin de l'œil Albus qui avait l'aire d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé pour que le corps de Voldemort soit transformé en poussière. En suite Lily avait appelait James pour lui montrer une marque en forme de cœur qu'avez Killian sur sa paume droite et c'est là que tout avait basculé. Albus s'était approché et avait observé la marque avant de proclamer Killian comme étant l'enfant de la prophétie.

-Il n'a pas pensé que cet enfant de la prophétie pouvait être Harry, demanda Narcissa étonnée.

-Non, parce que Nymphadora lui avait fait remarqué qu'Harry avait aussi une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front et il avait répondit que cela ne pouvait pas être possible car la magie d'Harry était trop faible et là toutes les personnes présentes avaient murmuré le mot « Cracmol ».

-Mais cela n'est pas possible, protesta étonnement Lucius. Nous venons de découvrir que le petit Harry était l'âme-sœur de Draco et notre fils est loin d'être un cracmol. Et tous dans le monde magique savent qu'un veela choisi le compagnon qui lui correspond le mieux selon que sa puissance magique soit compatible au sien et que leur âme se complète.

-Alors le petit Harry ne peut pas être un cracmol, c'est même tout le contraire et nous quatre ici présent pouvons le sentir, finit Narcissa.

-Mais sur le moment sa magie avait l'aire épuisée comme si ….. Comme si, se stoppa Remus ébahit.

-Il avait combattu un Mage Noir, finit Severus alors que la compréhension faisait son cheminement dans la tête des quatre adultes et tous portèrent le regard vers la direction des enfants.

Harry et Draco était en train de dormir, le premier dans les bras du second. (Trop chou )

-Ho Merlin, Dumbledore se serait trompé, commenta Narcissa.

-Je savais bien que ce vieillard n'était digne de confiance, pestèrent Severus et Lucius.

-Tu pourrais finir ton récit s'il te plait Remus, demanda Narcissa un peu inquiète de la suite.

-Après avoir suggéré subtilement qu'Harry était un cracmol, James avait eu un air un peu dégouté d'avoir un fils cracmol, question de fierté je suppose. Alors quand Albus leur a proposé de mettre Harry à l' «abri » de la notoriété futur de Killian, Lily et James sautèrent carrément sur l'occasion pour se débarrasser de leur cadet, proposant même de le laisser chez sa sœur moldue qui déteste plus que tout, la magie.

-Hoo Merlin, gémit d'un air horrifié Narcissa.

-Perdant mon sang froid je les avais criés dessus et Sirius qui n'avait toujours rien dit en suite j'étais parti. Improvisant je m'étais rendu chez les la sœur de Lily et m'était caché derrière l'une de voiture qui était là.

Et là l'aire commença à devenir lourde, remplie de magie comme tous savez ce que cela signifié, Severus se précipita et pris Remus dans ses bras lui demandant de se calmer.

-Remus, mon cœur calme-toi, dit-il en posant sa main sur le ventre de son fiancé, geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des Malfoy qui se lancèrent un sourire entendu.

Remus qui s'était souvenu de l'avertissement que lui avait fait le médicomage Thomas, se calma rapidement et fini son histoire.

-C'est là que j'ai vu Albus déposer le panier où était installé Harry sur le palier de la maison dans le froid avec une simple lettre comme seule explication avant de partir. Je m'étais avancé prudemment et avait pris Harry et c'est ainsi que Severus et moi avons décidé de le garder avec nous, finit-il.

- Ce Dumbledore est une personne bien hypocrite et manipulateur, pesta Narcissa énervée avant de porter un regard attendri aux deux enfants toujours endormis.

-Personne ici ne te contredira Cissa, approuva Remus toujours un peu irrité.

-C'est pour cela que Remus et moi aimerions que vous soyez là comme témoin, parrain et marraine quand nous ferions le rituel de sang qui fera d'Harry notre fils biologique. Enfin si vous le voulez bien, demanda Severus aux Malfoy.

Ces derniers se regardèrent puis acceptèrent :

-Ce sera avec un grand plaisir que nous acceptions et puis ça sera maintenant difficile de les séparer, argumenta-t-elle en regardant Draco resserrer un peu plus le petit Harry avec ses petites mains.

-Ok, comme le rituel ne dure pas plus d'une heure nous pouvons le faire maintenant comme ça après le goûter nous irons au Chemin-de-Travers pour lui acheter des vêtements, proposa Severus.

-Cela ne nous dérange pas nous en profiterons pour prendre quelques trucs pour Draco, répondit Narcissa qui adorait le shopping tout comme Remus.

Ce qui fit soupirer son mari.

-Un commentaire Lucius, demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'ai rien dit Narcissa chérie, plaida-t-il.

En rigolant Severus dit :

-Puis que j'ai tous les ingrédients pour la potion et qu'il ne prend que trente minutes, je vais aller la brasser.

-Attend, je viens t'aider comme ça nous irons plus vite, proposa Lucius, passant devant Severus pour fuir sa femme en se dirigeant vers le labo du vampire qui au passage était mort de rire.

-Tu fais bien de t'enfuir, lâche, pesta Narcissa.

Elle eut comme réponse :

-Un Malfoy ne s'enfuit pas comme un lâche, il fait un repli stratégique, dit le blond le pas toujours rapide.

-Lucius et ses principe, pouffa Remus.

-Ne m'en parle pas, râla la jeune femme.

-Bon à…. Commença-t-il avant d'être interrompue par la voix de Draco.

-Maman, appela-t-il.

Elle et Remus regardèrent vers le parc et virent qu'Harry et Draco venaient de se réveiller mais ils avaient toujours l'air somnolant. Narcissa se leva et pris Draco dans ses bras alors que Remus faisait la même chose avec Harry qui lui envoya un sourire fatigué.

-P'pa, dit-il.

Remus lui rendit son sourire, il adorait qu'Harry le considère comme tel.

Narcissa appela Dobby et lui demanda de leur apporter tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour préparer du lait et deux biberons.

Quand ils finir de préparer les laits, ils baissèrent un peu la température magiquement pour que les enfants ne se brûlent pas et convoquèrent des chaises pour enfants et les laissèrent boire leur lait seuls.

-Donc je disais, continua Narcissa. Quand comptais-tu me dire pour ta grossesse.

Remus ne parut même pas surpris car il savait qu'étant des veelas Lucius et Narcissa devineraient sa condition, alors il avait d'abord voulu qu'Harry devienne leur fils et c'est ce qu'il lui dit.

Narcissa ne lui en voulut pas pour si peu et ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Severus et Lucius reviennent avec la potion dans un flacon assez grand. Quelques minutes on put entendre :

-Fini, dirent les bouts de chou en même temps. Lucius et Severus leur fit faire le rot puis les amenèrent là où le rituel allait se passer.

Ils marchèrent pendant dix minutes dans les couloirs du manoir Prince avant d'arriver dans une chambre qui avez toujours servie pour des rituel de magie noir mais que Severus avez purifié il y a quelques années.

La chambre était vide avec seulement comme meuble une longue table en bois au centre, sur chaque mur on pouvait voir des bougies qui éclairées la pièce.

Severus donna Harry à son fiancé et s'approcha de la table en fit le tour avec une vitesse que seul les vampires possédaient pour se mettre en face des autres qui eux n'avaient fait que se rapprocher.

Severus fit sortir sa baguette demanda aux autres de faire la même chose avant de faire apparaitre un petit couteau et posa sur la table le flacon de potion.

Il se fit une petite blessure sur la paume, fit couler quelques gouttes dans la potion avant de passer le couteau à Remus qui fit la même chose avec sa paume et celle d'Harry qui eut les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur mais Narcissa qui avait anticipé la douleur le guérit directement.

Severus leva sa baguette de la main droite, la potion de celle gauche et se mit à chanter dans une langue que tous reconnurent comme étant celle que leur ancêtre utilisait pour faire de la magie, peu de personne savait encore la parler. C'était une magie très puissante et souvent irréversible comme dans ce cas-ci.

Après qu'il l'ait fini il but un peu de potion, en donnant à Remus et Harry qui la prit sans problème car le vampire et le veela avaient fait en sort que la potion ait un gout de fraise.

Et puis Narcissa et Lucius fit le serment qui fit d'eux, le parrain et la marraine d'Harry.

-Severus avez-vous prévu de lui choisir un nouveau nom comme ça je sais le quel il faudra que je mette dans son nouveau dossier quand je ferai les papiers, demanda Lucius.

-Oui, j'avais pensé à Alexandre, Alexandre Lupin- Snape répondit Remus les yeux remplis d'espoir vers son fiancé.

-D'accord, céda Severus.

-Vous aurez tous les papiers en ordre, demain, promit Lucius.

-Maintenant, allons faire du shopping, s'enthousiasma Narcissa faisant rire tout le monde. Nous mangerons sur place, ajouta-t-elle.

Ils s'apprêtèrent et bientôt on les vit sortir du Chaudron-Baveur.

Narcissa fut celle qui commandita tout, ils allèrent d'abord dans le magasin de vêtements pour enfants le plus à la mode et achetèrent beaucoup de pantalons, robes sorcières, capes, t-shirts, pulls, chemises pour Draco et Harry. Ensuite se fut au tour du futur bébé de Remus et là ils achetèrent des meubles, un berceau, une poussette sorcière, des jouets, des bavoirs, tétines, biberons et laits maternels en poudre pour Harry qui devait encore grandir.

Il était deux heures de l'après-midi quand la fatigue et la faim rattrapa Draco et Harry. Ils décidèrent de se diriger vers un restaurant qui était approprié autant pour les adultes que les enfants.

Ils étaient presqu'arrivés au restaurant qui était juste à quelque pas quand ils se retrouvèrent en face des Potter, Sirius et Andromeda.

Severus, Remus, Narcissa et Lucius continuèrent leur route ignorant complètement le groupe dans lequel on put entendre Lily interpeller Remus un peu hésitante:

-R... Remus.

Ce dernier se retourna et leur envoya un regard rempli de mépris qui les cloua sur place.

Les Potter n'avaient reconnu Harry car grâce au rituel, il avait pris des traits venant de Remus et Severus perdant ceux des Potter. Il avait maintenant de longs cheveux noirs, la peau un peu plus pâle, des magnifiques yeux verts parsemés de points dorés un peu partout, lui donnant un regard hypnotisant. Et puis il était maintenant un demi-vampire. Et bizarrement Harry n'avait pas réagi en voyant ses anciens parents.

Arrivés dans le restaurant, ils prirent places et commandèrent, leur bonne humeur de retour.

C'est ainsi que commença la nouvelle vie d'Alexandre Lupin-Snape, ancien Harry Potter.

_**A SUIVRE…**_

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à la prochaine j'espère.

Essa M-A


End file.
